1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method of controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
Recently, it is known that a projector modulates light emitted from a light source using a liquid crystal display panel, and projects an image (refer to, for example, JP-A-2011-97592 and JP-A-2011-237637). In JP-A-2011-97592, a reflection type liquid crystal display panel as a modulation unit is provided, light emitted from a light source is reflected by a mirror, and applied to the liquid crystal display panel, and the reflected light of the liquid crystal display panel is projected. In addition, the projector described in JP-A-2011-237637 includes three liquid crystal display panels corresponding to wavelength bands of blue, red, and green, and condenses the light modulated by each liquid crystal display panel to project.
However, at an inside of the projector, an optical component such as a lens or a mirror, alternatively the reflected light or the transmitted light of the liquid crystal display panel may cause unintended influence. For example, in a configuration using a reflection type liquid crystal display panel, the light reflected by the liquid crystal display panel is superimposed with light incident on the liquid crystal display panel, and light intensity is changed. There is a possibility that such a change of the light intensity causes an influence on an image display quality. For example, in the same manner as in the projector described in JP-A-2011-237637, in a configuration in which light of a plurality of colors is modulated and condensed, if a balance of light intensity of color is disturbed, deviation of white balance occurs, which is not desired.